doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rubén Cerda
|familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Rubén Cerda Erdmann es un actor de doblaje mexicano protagonista de Barney y sus amigos tras el lamentable fallecimiento de José Carlos Moreno. También hace la voz de Kronk en Las Locuras del Emperador (Patrick Warburton) y es la voz de Mickey Mouse en comerciales actuales. Sus reemplazos en este papel son Cesar Alvarado en El Club de los Villanos y posteriormente Arturo Mercado Jr. en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros, Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad y La casa de Mickey Mouse. Filmografía Películas Animadas Wayne Allwine ' *Mickey celebra la navidad - Mickey Mouse *Fantasía 2000 - Mickey Mouse *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Mickey Mouse *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos - Mickey Mouse (2 primeros loops) 'Joe Ranft * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Strudel * Toy Story 2 - Strudel Patrick Warburton * Las Locuras del Emperador - Kronk * Las Locuras de Kronk - Kronk Otros * Coraline y la puerta secreta - Charlie Jones/Otro Padre * Madagascar 2- Zuba * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Horton el Elefante (Jim Carrey) * Robots - Manivela * El espanta tiburones - Camarón * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia- Leñador * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Dino Spumonni * Tom y Jerry y el anillo mágico - Droopy * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Mostachón (diálogos) * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Dash * Un cuento de navidad - Crashit * El príncipe de Egipto - Voces Adicionales * Bartok, el magnífico - Zozi * Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Red (canciones) * La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Devon (canciones) * El extraño mundo de Jack - Oogie Boogie * Rio - Pedro Series Animadas * Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador - Kronk * El show del ratón - Mickey Mouse * Los patos astutos - Raul * Donkey Kong Country - Donkey Kong * Sonic Underground - Sleet Películas Anthony Anderson * PJ en El más buscado de Malibú (2003) * T.K. Johnson en Red de corrupción (2001) Redoblaje Otros * Rubias por todos lados - Leo * Fragmentos del destino - Fingers (Andy Garcia) * La terminal - Joy Mulroy * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Marraneo Pérfido (2002) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds - Cantante de ópera * Alta velocidad - Crusher (1er doblaje) * Dr. Dolittle 2 - Zarigüeya * El Grinch - El Grinch (Voz cantada) (Jim Carrey) (2000) * Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones - Planta verde * El patriota - Howard * El hombre bicentenario - Rupert Burns * La novicia rebelde - Barón Von Trapp (Voz Cantada)(Bill Lee) (Redoblaje) Series de TV * Barney y sus amigos - Barney (2ª Voz en reemplazo, luego de la muerte de José Carlos Moreno) / Sr. Boyd * El mundo del Dr.Seuss - Horton * La Ventana de Alegra - Buffer Actuación en TV *Zacatillo (2010)....Padre *Amorcito Corazon (2011) Padre Benito *Una Familia Con Suerte (2011).... Doctor De Pina * En nombre del amor (2009) .... Juez ("en esta novela bajó de peso") * ¡Qué tarde tan padre! (2008) .... Él mismo * Objetos perdidos (2007) .... Gordo * Lola: Érase una vez (2007) .... Antonino * Vecinos (2006) .... Gringo * VidaTv (2005) .... Angostín * Alborada (2005) * Par de ases (2005) .... Varios personajes * Alegrijes y rebujos (2004) .... Fito Maldonado * Don Francisco presenta (2004) .... Él mismo * Ya no los hacen como antes (2003) * De pocas, pocas pulgas Bruno (2003) * Buitres al acecho (2001) .... Padre * Cero en conducta (1998) .... Gordonio * Amor gitano (1999) .... Quintín * ¡Ay María qué puntería! (1998) * Las travesuras de Veronica (1995) .... Rubén Teatro *Que Plantón (2009) *Fabrica de santa *Peter Pan *Tom Sawyer *Pinocho (El Musical) *El Príncipe y el Mendigo *Anastasia (El Musical) *Sorpresas (Nun-sense a men) *En Roma el amor es broma. (A funny thing happened on the way to the forum) *Travesuras en domingo *Cuento de navidad (Scrooge) *Marcelino pan y vino (Marcelino Bread and Wine) *El día que la hojita 53 perdió sus letras *Rapunzel y la bruja (Rapunzel and the witch) *Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra *Peter Pan (El Musical) *Fantastikos (The Fantasticks) *Un tipo con suerte (The moust happy fella) *Oz (El musical) - (The wonderful wizard of Oz) *Hermano Sol, Hermana Luna (Brother Sun, Sister Moon) *Soldadito de plomo (The lead little soldier) *Breve sueño (brief dream) *La Garita (The gate box) *El Engaño (The trickery) Anuncios para TV * Lobo de Caperucita Roja (junto con Cristina Hernández) en algunos anuncios del IMSS en 1995. Comerciales *Ha participado en Jingles para marcas como: Coca,Cola, Cigarros Brodway, Supermatic, Palacio de Hierro, Manzanita Sol, Jumex, Tía Rosa, DHL, etc. Como Actor y Modelo ha hecho más de 350 comerciales. en su mayoría como Santa Claus. La Lechera, Inverlat ,HP, Telmex Prodigy 2006 ,Martí, Hermanos Vazquez (Campañas Navideñas desde Dic.1998 a 2008), Salinas y Rocha (Campañas Navideñas), Elektra (campañas Navideñas)Gordo del millón de Hnos,Vazquez. Lotería Nacional –Péguele al Gordo y Lotogol, El gordo de la lotería, El gordo millonario, Sal de Uvas Picot, Coca Cola,Mattel, Marca Olimpica, Colchones Atlas, La Lechera, Banco del Atlántico, Banorte, Palacio de Hierro, Prodigy ,HP de Santa,Chrysler Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México